Mahou de Umarekawari
by LoneWolfAndCub
Summary: Due to unforeseen side effects & Remembering forgotten experiences. The flow of history and time will be forever shifted. The anniversary of tragedy will be remembered in bloodshed. Death will remember and the Hawk will be called to take a stand against the machinations of his blood & the sins of his clans curse. And the plan of the Moon's Eye will be for naught.


DISCLAIMER:-

Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing & Warner Bros Films. Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto, Shueisha & Studio Perriot. All ideas are property of their respective original owners. Certain concepts found herein may be found within other works of fanfiction.

This was written under fair use, No profit is/was being made from this work. Support the official release when & where available.

Regular Text - General Dialog

_Italic Text_ - Thoughts/Parcelmouth/Empathic Dialog

**Bold Text** - Bijuu Dialog

Underline Text - Techniques

Bracketed Text - (Translations)

* * *

Mahou de Umarekawari~ Chapter 1 First Days:- Deja Vu & Awakening

"There is no value in killing you my foolish little brother.

If you want to Kill Me! Hate Me! Curse Me! And live a long and unsightly life

Run Away...Run Away & cling to your pitiful life."

-Itachi Uchiha

It had been 3 weeks since what had been come to be known as the Uchiha Massacre. On the night of October 10th. A night that also marks one of the darkest days in the history of Kohona, The Kyubi Attack. Since that fateful day when the Yondaime Hokage gave his life to destroy the Kyubii no Kitsune no Yoko, Villagers and long time residents have said that 10th of October is a cursed day to remember.

On that fateful evening, it is said that the eldest son of then current clan head Uchiha Fugaku & his wife Mikoto. One Uchiha Itachi. Went on a rampage through the quiet Uchiha District cutting a bloody swath through his fellow clansmen. It was said that in the months leading up to the massacre, Itachi who was usually quiet and reserved was witnessed often arguing with his father and keeping erratic hours. It should be also noted that it could be stress from his recent ANBU promotion.

The end result of which was a clan of over 70 strong. More than a dozen families. Reduced to one single survivor. Uchiha Sasuke.

In the years before the massacre, his family would describe him as pleasant and determined to surpass his brother. The bond that he shared with Itachi was something that came out of his father pushing him to be the prodigy that his clan would have prided in. That bond would drive him to master his clan's signature technique Katon:- Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release - Grand Fireball Technique) at the early and tender age of 6.

On other days he would be often seen in the company of Itachi during his brothers kunai and shuriken training. During these demonstrations, Itachi would prove his prowess with his clans signature doujutsu (Eye Technique) Sharingan by throwing kunai off then throwing more kunai off to alter their trajectory so that all kunai hit all targets.

Since the massacre. Sasuke's life had altered dramatically. It had been a sea of faces and wellwishers. From those of Konoha's more prominent clans wishing to adopt the heir to further reinforce their position in village society to the establishment's top investigators looking to make sense of why one of there best most promising young talents went off the rails. All through the debacle Sasuke started to have certain feelings of deja vu, and the Uchiha clan does not do deja vu.

But with everything that happened since the incident. He couldn't help but wonder why the Hokage in his advanced age and position of power and respect reminded him of another 'Professor" of the same stature whose baby blue eyes from behind crescent moon glassed radiated both command and compassion.

And there is the feeling of recognition that Kohona's top interrogator brings along with him of someone who's scars carry with him an iron determination to see justice done and the personal moniker of "CONSTANT VIGILANCE".

Also there is the emotions that come along with the ANBU operative who is assigned bodyguard detail. Sasuke can't see much of what he looks like. All he knows about ANBU Hound is his mask which reminds him of another dog who would fight tooth and nail and place his life on the line and die if need be for the young heir.

But Sasuke is suddenly thrown out of his distractions by a piece of chalk lobbed with such accuracy that one would think it was actually taught as a requirement to be an academy instructor.

In a certain tower an old man sneezes.

"Uchiha Sasuke, would you mind joining in or is there some reason why you are day dreaming?"

"It doesn't matter anyway Umino-Sensei, All that matters is revenge. Nothing more or less."

"Remember what Sandime said to you after your audience with him?"

_'When the tree leaves dance, One shall find the flames. The Fire's Shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew'_

"Yeah I remember Umino-Sensei, Sorry for the back talk. As well meaning as that sounds it dos'nt make it feel any better

"Just give it time Sasuke, give it time"

With that sorted the lesson continued. But in his mind Sasuke asked the one question he was secretly afraid to find an answer for.

"_Why Aniki?. Why did you have to kill okasan and otousan, Why did you have to place me in this hell that I'm in now. Was it really to test your capacity or was it just to spite otousan? And then to subject me, your own brother to the Tsukiyomi. There will come a time where you are the one laying in a pool in your own misery."_

It was nearing the end of the day when Sasuke caught chuunin instructor Umino Iruka and asked him one simple question that would lead to a life altering situation.

"Umino-Sensei, Would you know what todays date is, I guess with everything that has happened I kind off forgot."

"Simple answer Sasuke, It's October 31. I hope that helps you out."

Upon hearing the date, A gradual change appears in the heir to the Uchiha Legacy. Gone was the icy demenor and cool facade. It was replaced with one of absolute dread. Staring straight ahead with a wide eyed look displayed by veteran jounin and longterm ANBU operatives. The unthinkable happens. A panic attack sets in. The likes of which Iruka has never seen happen in a classroom let alone in the middle a battlefield. He is brought out of his shock by the self styled 'Uchiha Love Cult' springing into action.

"That is what happens when you think about him Ino-pig."

"Shut the hell up Billboard Brow, Your forehead has traumatized him. Sasuke-kun do you need me to preform CPR?"

"That's a cheap shot Ino-Pig, but that is the only way he will ever put his lips anywhere near yours"

"And the truth is that your Forehead is a Lip Magnet"

"Ino-Pig"

"Billboard Brow"

"Ino-Pig"

"Billboard Brow"

"Ino-Pig"

"Billboard Brow"

The argument between the founding members of the 'Uchiha Love Cult' is broken up by a wave of Killing Intent coming from his ANBU bodyguard and precision chalk strikes from the chunin instructor.

"Haruno, Yamanaka. Break it up. Give Sasuke some room to breath will you."

"Sasuke, here is some water take a sip and breath in through your nose and out through your mouth".

It takes only a brief few seconds of calming breaths for the Cool and collected facade to appare again.

"Sasuke, Let me ask you. will you be alright?"

"Hai Umino-Sensei"

"Ok then. Call this an early mark. Go and get some fresh air and comeback all ready to learn after the weekend."

The only reply was a familiar 'Hn' as Sasuke stroud out of class and into unfamiliar territory. On his way out the only interaction between himself and the unofficial lovecult was a withering gaze and a single word.

"Annoying"

~Mahou de Umarekawari~

Whilst enjoying the fresh october afternoon breezes, Sasuke walked on auto-pilot and let his mind wander over some of the dreams he had in the past weeks since the Uchiha Massacre.

_A magnificent castle, beside a tranquil lake with a design unlike anything present in the elemental countries. - Home_

_A great stadium, with people riding broomsticks, as ridiculous as that sounds. - Pride_

_A 3 headed Dog, Flying keys, Enchanted Strategy Game and a single red stone. - Bond_

_A lazy red head with a knack for strategic thinking. - Brother._

_A girl with warm chocolate eyes and wild cinnamon hair who would follow him to Iwa and beyond but was lost to him in the end - Regret._

_A crest of Gold and Scarlet, with a leaping lion ready to strike - __Bravery_

_And a set of eyes, blood red that would seem to haunt him until the end of time - Vengeance._

Sasuke was drawn out of his thoughts when he recognised where he was standing. The front gates of the Uchiha district with the clan gunbei displayed proudly too all of Kohona as a symbol of status and station on the village hierarchy.

_'I have know idea why or what i'm doing here. But it feels like this is something I have to face.'_

As he crossed the threshold a memory comes to mind, of the same girl from what almost feels another life.

_'You'll be a great wizard one day, Harry'_

In barely a whisper Sasuke replied to the memory. "I'm sorry Mione-chan, I guess its hard to be great when I ran away."

As Sasuke proceeded to head deeper into the Uchiha District, The whispered reply was noticed by his silent bodyguard. The ash haired ANBU operative made a distinctive hand seal "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" (Shadow Replication Technique). 3 Bunshins appeared in a puff of chakra smoke in front of Kakashi, orders were given out.

"Left, Report back to the Hokage. Let him know about what was said upon his entry. Right, Shadow him and make sure he stays safe. Dispel if there is any sign of danger. I'm going to do a perimeter sweep with centre and make sure that everything is in order and nothing is out of place, then get this information back to T&I Dept"

In 3 swirls of leaves, the street was empty once more.

As Sasuke pushed further into the complex, a sense of deep sadness overcame him. No matter where he looked there was something that reminded him of happier times. Be it other children playing, or neighbours swapping stories. The Uchiha Senbei store his aunt and uncle worked. The relief station where sometimes his father would tend to officer morale. The Training Halls where his mother would watch him perform his katas while she attended to laundry...

_'So much sadness for someone so young, But do not despair young hawk, you will awaken soon'_

The sudden thought of that voice reverberated through his entire being, Taking cover behind a low lying wall. Sasuke readied a kunai and scanned his surroundings. Straining his ears for any sound that was out of the ordanery.

In bearly a whisper, Sasuke asked "Who is there?"

The voice responded. As it seemed to be comming from deep from with his mind.

_'Go to the meeting place your brother described to you'_

"How do I know that this is a trap, Or how do I know that I can trust you?"

_'The Hound's shadow is watching his brother's pup, but you are no mere canine. You are far more than that. You will soar higher and further than any thought possible'_

Another memory surfaces. This time of a giant of a man. Standing taller than Sasuke ever thought possible. His kind face obscured by a great bushy beard. Bettle black eyes betrayed nothing than mirth and loyalty.

_'You're a wizard, Harry'_

Whilst stunned internally. Being careful not to give anything away. Sasuke continued to move closer towards the secret meeting place beneath the Naka shrine. Pausing momentarily to take a calming breath. The Uchiha heir opened the door and stepped inside.

The bunshin on seeing this dispelled immediately returning the memories to ANBU Hound who was reporting to the Hokage on the goings on at the Acadamy this afternoon.

"..One moment, Hokage-sama. One of my bunshins just dispelled. It would apear that Sasuke has gone into the Naka Shrine. As I was saying that it still looks like it was left after Ibiki and his investigators was finished combing over the place.

"Kakashi, did you say that Sasuke entered into the Naka Shrine?"

"Yes of course Hokage-sama, is there a problem?"

"Sasuke mentioned a name, 'Mione-chan'. After sweeping the grounds around the Naka shrine I took it to Inoichi for verification.

Hirozen Sarutobi, the Sandime Hokage took a long draw of his pipe and appeared in deep thought. "There might be something, Kakashi. Was there any mention of this 'Mione-chan' that you herd Sasuke mutter, Say in his sleep or at any other time?"

"No Hokage-sama, nothing in the village archives or in the T&I Dept servalance archives dating back to the last world war. Who ever this 'Mione-chan' is she might not even exist?"

"Any chance of any side effects due to the exposure to the Tsukiyomi"

"None that Inoichi-san could pick up on, Itachi is a genius at genjutsu. Perhaps better than our Yuuhi Kurenai and she is not sure what to make of this exposure. Even Ibiki is stumped on this one"

With a thoughtful sigh, Sarutobi ajusted his hat and opened a draw in his desk to produce his Kage Globe. An artifact said to be handed down in the Senju line untill The Shodime Hokage, Senju Hashirama used it to observe the village he loved more than life his self. The Niidime Hokage, Senju Tobirama. Hashirama's younger brother used it to view the various departments to make sure they were all working efficiently. It was one of Hiruzen's students The Gallant Jiraiya who encourages the Sandime Hokage to give in to his based desires and use the Kage Globe for peeping. Needless to say that the reputation of Perverted Kage's would stand for a long time coming.

Somewhere on the outskirts of the Land of Rivers, a certain Toad Sage sneezed.

Drawn out of his revery, Hiruzen sighed. "Kakashi, I want you to go to the Naka Shrine and make sure that everything is in order. There is something obsuring the internal structure or the meeting place underneath the main building. Take Hyuuga Ko with you but say nothing until you report back"

With a simple "Hai Hokage-sama", ANBU Hound was away bearing a summons from the Hyuuga Compound. Alone in the office Sarutobi contemplated on what about October 31 that would cause the usually calm and collected Uchiha Sasuke to break out like that. One thing was certain. Things were changing in Konoha.

~Mahou de Umarekawari~

Upon his entering the Naka Shrine, Sasuke noticed something very peculiar. The very spot where Itachi had mentioned had begin to rise of its very own accord. In a culture where men can summon gigantic toads and snakes to aid them in times of conflict. Breath out enough fire to incinerate entire enemy formations. And use a similar water techniques to extinguish the same flames. And rend the very fabric of space-time to there very will. Stone Blocks don't just float up to allow entry of there own accord. Sasuke also remembered that there was a particular sequence of hand seals to allow entry with out said sequence. As he advanced to where the stairwell was. He couldn't help but wonder exactly was going on here. The voice responded to his musings.

_'Fear not young hawk. The chief Monkey has an artifact that allows him to see where he needs to see, when he needs to see. The things that are to take place tonight are not for his knowledge at this time, descend__ to the bottom of the stairwell and you will awaken'_

"Just what do you mean by that 'Awaken' and what does it have to do with anything."

'All will be revealed in due time. Follow the path to the bottom of the stairs'

Unbeknownst to Sasuke, the doors had closed shut and the stone for covered the hidden entrance was sealed shut. He was in there on his own.

Thinking that it was too far to turn back now, spurned on by the phrase 'Gryffindors Ahead'. Kunai in hand, Sasuke descended the stairwell to the Uchiha Secret Meeting Place. The meeting place in question was clean, well lit by various torches at regular intervals, at one end there was a raised dais with a lectern that looked like it was well used. To him it looked like a hidden sparing dojo but it was the other end of the hall that intrigued him. It was some stone tablet. on closer inspection it looked like it was in some indecipherable language. But what surprised Sasuke the most was the decernable hum of something radiating off the lithograph. Above the wall behind it, there was the kanji for 'Fox' surrounded by 9 swirl like symbols.

With a snort, Sasuke declared. "All this way and for what, Where Otousan and the other clan elders would discuss clan business. If I need to 'Awaken' as you put it. Then I'd rather be asleep. And if this is more of aniki's mind games. Just do me a favour and finish the job"

At first there was nothing, but then the voice responded in a hushed and whispered tone that chilled Sasuke to his very core.

_'awaken'_

The room felt like it started to spin, Sasuke condenced his chakra to break out of the genjutsu. "Kai" he cried. Nothing happened.

_'Awaken'_

The voice responded this time, a little louder than before. Sasuke's vision began to blur. Again he cried "Kai". The voice responded almost mokingly.

_'This is no mere genjutsu, young hawk. You will never soar if you do not learn to fall'_

_'AWAKEN'_

The room was spinning more rapidly, his vision was more obcured. Yet Sasuke still fought on as his Uchiha pride demanded of him.

He remembered something his brother once said:-

_"Itoko, if you are ever in a situation where you are confused, remember to breath and stay calm. If you panic you could very well die."_

Taking the advice to heart, Sasuke began to try to relax and put his mind at ease, the breathing helped to gain a sence of calm but he stoped too soon.

_'AWAKEN !'_

With one final cry, Sasuke felt like he was on fire. Every fibre of his being felt like the flash point of a Gokakyu. The mental stress was enough to blow out every torch in the hall. Feeling fatigued Sasuke fell into unconsiousness. He knew no more.

Meanwhile on the otherside of of the village. Haruno Sakura woke up from a wonderful dream about a certain dark haired heart throb with one single thought.

_'Believe in yourself, You will accomplish great things'_

In the Hyuuga Estate. The sleep of an indigo heiress was roused from her fantasies about a cerulean eyed prankster. A single message.

_'Your true family will be in the ones you call true friends'_

At the rundown apartment of the of the self proclaimed Hokage and ramen aficionado, Under the cover of dreams of defeating the teme, the Kyubi thought.

_'**Death has finally Awoken, ****Madara's clan of jutsu thieves**** is gonna get real fun to watch,'**_

~Mahou de Umarekawari~

It was sometime later when Sasuke came too. Bleary eyed at first and slightly confused as to what had happened. His memories gradually came back to him. The Panic attack at the academy, The long walk in the afternoon, The strange voice that seemed to speak through him, The room-spinning-not-genjutsu?

The clouded feeling of his mind only lasted until he herd the soft calming trilling of a bird somewhere in the room. As he focused on the birdsong. It startled Sasuke to find out no more than a few feet away was Phoenix. An actual phoenix. An immortal avian of legend his brother would tell him about. Wreathed in flame. The Phoenix represented the seemingly immortal will of fire and the Uchiha's command over all Katon jutsu. Phoenixes are usually meant to represent good fortune right there in front of him preening himself contently. Looking cautiously around the Uchiha Heir did something very un-Uchiha like.

His jaw dropped and the exclaimed "NNNAAANNNNIIII"

"Houou" spoke Sasuke with a sense of quiet awe.

_'Yes young hawk, it is good you have finally woken up, there is much to discuss'_

"What do you mean by that Houou-sama?"

_'The answers you seek are with this pouch' the Pheonix trilled whist indicating to a small drawstring bag in his right talon._

"Before we start, can I ask your name? Houou-sama"

With almost a chuckle the noble avian replied in the same method as he had done before. _'In another existance I was named Fawkes after someone who acted with honest intentions. But because I am to serve a new person a new name might be applicable.'_

Sasuke thought long and hard._ 'Was there anything that would suit something noble and pure like that'._ In an instant Sasuke remembered something his mother had worked with him on.

"Housenka, it means Pheonix Flame Burst. A jutsu kaasan helped me practice on."

Almost with a smirk. Housenka replied._ 'It would be most worthy of me to take on such a name, Because it is one of my ablilties, Being able to appear in a burst of flame where ever I need to be. I humblely accept this new title Sasuke-kun'_

The totally calm and colected uchiha heir was beside gobsmacked with this, He wondered if an Uchiha having a Pheonix was like the Inuzuka with there ninken or the Aurabame with there kikaichu.

_'That is correct, Sasuke. But I am more than a simple tool, Think of me as a partner and an ally. And I will never fail you._

With a spark of the almost plesent pre-massacre self Sasuke grined in responce.

"Housenka, would I be able to see that bag now? Sasuke asked with some trepidation"

_'Of course but be worned, the objects contained within, are part of why you are here tonight'_

Carefully undoing the drawstring bag, Sasuke opened it up to reveal that is was bigger on the inside and outside. The first object to reveal itself was a sword. But a sword unlike any Sasuke had ever seen, roughly 104 cm long with a 13 cm crossguard & 20cm handle. Comprised of gleaming sliver, the sword was a marval to behold. With a great ruby on the pommel it looked like an heirloom piece than a warriors companion. Drawing the sword from the drawstring pouch caused him to flinch with a memory.

_'Harry 12 y/o standing defiantly. His house founders artifact held high while the blade dug in and slew the basilisk'_

The next item was a broken stick, it looked like some one had gone to great detail carve it, On closer inspection it looked to have some kind of fibre in the middle. He felt another memory coming on so carefully placing the broken stick on the ground he let it wash over him.

_'Holly, 11 inches. Nice and supple. The wand shares the very core with the wand that gave you your scar. That wand did great but terrible things so I expect the same'_

The Following 3 items were a little more perculiar, An odd looking stone that looked like 2 pyramids joined end-to-end, Another carved stick. but this one was a darker color. Looking a little longer with series of spheres carved along the length. And finally some sort of material that looked like silver smoke and felt like it was woven from air and vapour.

Another Memory came from deep with in his mind

_'A tale of 3 brothers. Combative, Arrogant, Shrewed. Using there skills to best the shinigami. Shinigami is pleasd with there cunning. Rewards there skill. The combative man recieves an unbeatable weapon. He is killed for it & Death claims him. The arrogant man calls forth his long gone lover, Is shocked by her appereance. He takes his own life and Death claims him. The shrewed man askes for a way to hide. Spends his days living long and happy. When his time comes, He goes with Death as an old friend.'_

"Takara no Shinigami"(Treasures of the Deathgod). Sasuke breathes in bearly a whisper.

_'That is most astute, Sasuke. And you already know what happens when they are united by the one master?'_

Shocked as the words come to mind "Shishou no Shinigami". No sooner as it was utterd, Sasuke felt like it was going to be nausious. His head was spinning. It seemed like something long forgoten slamed into the forefront of his mind. Random flashes of memory began to overlay themselves an some sort of chaotic order. The intermingling of Harry & Sasuke's existances flared and compressed over and over again until he could take it no more. And for the second time that evening he passed out.

~Mahou de Umarekawari~

"Hyuuga Report"

"Hokage-sama, I have looked over the Naka Shrine as ordered and there was almost nothing out of the ordinary"

"Almost nothing?" Sarutobi said. A little taken aback by the usually stoic Hyuuga Ko's response.

"Explain"

"Certainly, Hokage-sama. Myself and ANBU Hound arrived at the Naka Shrine as Ordered and I preceded to scan the building inside and out When my Byakugan detected an anomaly from the building itself. It appeared to have some kind of translucency surrounding the major surfaces of the building itself. I'd almost think that there was some sort of barrier seal around it but it appeared to blur my perception of the structure itself even though no chakra was present."

Hiruzen, stroked his goatee, deep in contemplation.

"Hyuuga Ko," Hearing the tone in his voice, Ko straightened his posture keeping his eyes ahead."You are officially ordered never to speak about what you have seen on this evening unless ordered by myself personally & directly. The events of this evening are ongoing and are classed SS-Rank on par with the Kyubii Incident. Failire to hede these warnings will lead to heavy sanctions against the Hyuuga Clan and its place on the Village Council. Do I make myself Clear. Also if asked by Hiashi or your clan elders. Tell them it is classed SS-Ranked village secret. Remember the oath you took upon your acadamy graduation, Loyality to the Village above all else"

"Hai Hokage-sama" With that he left. As Ko was making his was down, He mused 'Hokage-sama is right, We Hyuuga may consider ourselves be above the village popualtion but no-one is above the Hokage'

"Kakashi" The ash haired ANBU stroad through an open window, Mask up sitting to one side engrossed in a small orange book. Sencing the growing lack of patience from the village leader. Kakashi tucked his novel away an brought himself to full attention.

"Kakashi, What do you have anything to add to Hyuuga Ko's report."

"I also looked the Shrine over with my Sharingan and notices that the anomoly looks like something that is'nt chakra. But the wierd thing about it is how is behaves"

Looking intreagued Hiruzen motions for Kakashi to continue."It defenitely has a flow about it. But where chakra has a uniform azure fire flow, this what ever it was looked like a white translucent particles with a very distinctive erratic flow about them. At the front or top of the flow the particles broke off into flecks of light from the tips of it. Personally it actually looked quite pretty."

"Looked Quite Pretty" Hiruzen stared incredulesly

"Hai, Hokage-sama" Kakashi said while scratching the back of his head from his obvious fauxpas.

"In any case Kakashi I take it you took some precautions."

Kakashi nodded and replyed "3 kage bunshins consealed outside with orders for one to dispell, one to inform you, and one to shadow."

"Very good. I take it Pakkun went looking for his scent"

"Hai, Pakkun followed the scent trail straight to the hidden access point as stated in the intel reports. It also appears that Sasuke was alone when intering. So that would sudjest that the hidden access point was opened from the inside."

"This night just gets more intreaging. Kakashi I wan't you to continue you mission of observation of Uchiha Sasuke, Make note of anything strange that happens. Use either Bunshin or summons. When he leaves the Shrine shadow him. Dismissed"

Kakashi was gone a puff of smoke & Hiruzen was left alone in his tower with his thought. Sarutobi Hirozen did not get to where he is today by not listening to his insticnts. He may have made some mistakes with failing to kill his fallen student and condeming a brother to be hated by the village he loves but Sarutobi would rather die then fail Itachi's sacrifice. Then and there he resolved to do what it to do what was nessessary to keep Sasuke safe from ROOT and also from falling from the village.

~Mahou de Umarekawari~

Hosenka's calming trilling was gradually rousing Sasuke back to consiousness and the thrumbing from his head was begining to lessen. The constant headaches he was having was starting to annoy him. Potaa Hari's temper was about to make an apearence within the halls on the Naka Shrine if it was'nt for the empathic link that Clan Heir and Mythic avain shared. The joy of having Housenka as a partner was fast wearing was high time to get some answers.

"Housenka, Can you explain these memories and why im having them?"

_'There is no easy way to explain what is happening. So I will tell what has happened so far.' _Sasuke waited with bated breath. '_It would seem that the mental illusion that your brother used on you had some unepected side effects mainly triggering memories of a past life to come into your consious mind. With these memories certain skills and abilities have also manifested as well. Something else your brother attempted to change were your perceptions of that night as well.'_

"Like the fact that the memories I have of another life where I went by the name of Potaa Hari being a civilian Mahoutsukai (Magical Practitioner) and the fact that I can expect to have access to thoes skills and abilities as well?"

_'That would be correct, Sasuke'_

"I don't supose that mahoutsukai were had anything to deal with taking the bite out of these memories" Sasuke asked not expecting anything positive. In all honesty If he had of been an actual Hogwarts student. He would have gone crazy and Gokakyu'd everything.

_'Infact they did. Magicals did have some very useful mind arts. One of which is refered to as Occlumency'_

"okuremensii?"

_'Yes, Occulmency. It is a process of organizing your thoughts and gives a measure of protection from outside influence. Although you have Harry's skill of occlumency it will still take years of constant training to become proficiant at it'_

Sasuke solemnly nodded in understanding. "That could be helpful in dealing with genjutsu and also I never know when I will have Inoichi looking through my mind again".

Housenka knodded while Sasuke was thinking about what he wanted answered next.

"You said before that Itachi attempted to change my perceptions of that night, what did you mean by that?"

_'It would appear that your Mirror Wheel Eye manifested as well, the knowledge of that evening was somehow tampered with when your brother attacked you with that illusion'_

"Did you just say my Sharin...?" He left the question hang in the air for a few seconds. As Housenka was about to answer with a theory about how there empathic link translated what needed to be translates. Sasuke sliped his hands into a ram seal and moulded chakra and after a few seconds a single word was was heard in the hidden chamber.

"SHARINGAN"

The Uchiha survivor's eyes slammed open to reveal that his usual onyx eyes were replaced with 2 crimson pools with a single tomoe orbiting the iris in each eye.

Housenka knew what this ment to Sauske, this was his clans signature eye technique. Capable of perceiveing, tracking & predicting energy flow. In its advanced form it was capable of ensnaring someone in there own mind for a 3 day limit that would seem like 3 seconds, conjouring unquenchable black flames and manifesting ones own will for survival. He began to form a theory on why Itachi had chose to keep them hidden and forgoten about.

_'Sasuke, there is something I think you should hear about'_

When Sasuke turned his head to respond, he was overwhelmed with how his avian ally looked under the Sharingan's gaze. Housenka was made of some sort of magical fire. All he knew was that instead of the uniform azure flame that was chakra, magic looked like it was translucent & erratic all flowing in one direction and at the front of the flow. It was comprised of tiny flecks of golden light that seemed to flicker out like an ember after a few seconds. Realising that this was the sharingan at work he snaped his eyes shut to switch them off. Rubbing the afterflash out, Sasuke gave his attention to Housenka.

"You were saying, Housenka"

_'There is a reason that your brother chose to make you forget about the Mirror Wheel Eye?'_

Upon hearing this, Sasuke's mood darkened. Feeling the onset of a tremendous guilt. Housenka began to trill low and soothing tones in a manner akin to a mother reassuring her child. "Why" in barely a whisper marred with silent tears.

_'I feel it was done to protect you. Whilst your memories were realigning I saw your daily life and the culture of Konoha in general. It would seem that in this society, there are people who would do you harm and use you for there own purposes. We Phoenixes are highly empathic creatures & are able to tell those who would mean well and those who would mean ill. And if your brother truly wished you dead then I feel that he would not have hesitated. That means that you must keep your Mirror Wheel Eye hidden'_

"You sound like you care, Housenka. Would I have to keep you hidden as well. If people would be after me then they would be after you as well. I feel so alone" Taking a calming breath, the young raven haired survivor continued. "Its hard for me. Everyone expects me to be perfect, I have a lot of fangirls and there annoying. Dobe and the rest of the slackers look like they have more fun then I do. Then after the day is done I have to go back to an empty apartment that isn't my home. Kaasan would be cooking or washing sheets & she would help me with my shuriken training. Aniki would come back from a mission and we would sit on the porch eating an ice block watching sunset. But that is all gone now and it is never coming back"

Unbidden tears began flowing as memories of lose began flowing, little did Sasuke know that they were a combination of the loss of his own family and the loss of Harry's.

As the tears subsided and the sombre mood passed the soothing trilling gradually recinded, moving from something to comfort to something to inspire.

_'I do care Sasuke, never forget that. But there something you should be aware of. There will be a need for you to have someone to train you in the use of a wand as well as aiding you to relearn your memories so that they become a natural extention of your self.'_

As that was said the calm mask like facade that Sasuke wore slide back in place.

"That sounds like a good idea but where am I going to find someone to train me? Its not like Konoha has anyone whos specializes in using Mahou"

'_The Resurection Stone, that rock that looks like 2 pyramids joined end-to-end functions similar to a summoning contract. By all rights you have 2 lifetimes of spririts you can call upon. You are the Master of Death and they must obey your call'_

Sasuke's mind was racing. Who to call upon. He could call upon the previous Kages and have training. He could call upon people from Harry's past as well. From Harry's past, a few names stuck out & With a smirk he turned to Hosenka, onyx eyes blazing with determination.

"How do I do this ghost summoning?"

_'Hold the stone in a closed hand, Rotate it 3 times and call the name, it should'nt matter if the name is in the native tounge or the language of your past life'_

Will a deep breath of consentration, Sasuke rolled the stone around as he was told, One turn, Two turns, 3 Turns. And spoke "Kuro Tenro"

The effect was near instainious. A shade of an oddly dressed man appeared before the raven haired child. Dressed in some sort of odd looking brown suit with a deep navy blue collared shirt. Framing his face were long curly brown hair down to the bottom of his neck. A short but maintained beard and moustache rounded out his face. But was really drew in Sasuke's attention were the eyes. Striking storm grey eyes that spoke of a great many things. Courage, Determination, Loyalty, Mischief, Regret. The eyes of Sirius Black matched exactly how Sasuke had felt during the previous few weeks.

He was brought around from his musings by Housenka's chearful chirping.

_'You chose to call on your dear old dogfather from your past life. He was someone who will be good not only for your wandwork but also making use of Harry's animagus form'_

"You know, Housenka-sama. Seeing that old heavenly hound is just what the Iryou-nin (Medic-Nin) perscribed"

~Mahou de Umarekawari~

The last memories that Sirius could recollect were his mad dog of a cousin, Bellitrix Lestrange (or effectionatly known as Trixie) sending him sailing through the Vail of Death in the Department of Mysteries and standing with Padfoot, Lilly, Moony & Dora on the day of his godson's destiny and the forfillment of that thrice blasted prophacy. He was not aware of how much time had past. As if time had any meaning to the spirits of those that had past on.

He was expecting to see Prongslet, Prongs or Moony. But it was never what he expected. Sometimes hidden in the mists of the hereafter, He would think that something come through. Like a fleeting whisper of a breeze on a warm summers day. Sometimes it was a memory of his days past as part of Hogwarts premier prankters. Others it was the pure freedom of running under the moonlight through the forbidden forest with his pack mates, the Wolf that fancied himself a man & the Stag that fancied himself King.

Though the echoes of times past would come and go. There, like a splinter in the back of his mind. Somehow he just knew that he would see the son again.

It was like the murmer of an oncoming squall that he actually hurd his name being called over and over again. But the odd thing about the calling that it was coming in different than what he remembered. Instead of the sudden superising sounds that rolled of the tongue. It sounded very hard and angler, short and concise. One thing that shone through was that this call could not and would not be denied.

He appeared in a large sized hall of some sort. In a glimmer of nostalgia the newcommer casts his eyes to the ceiling. _'Nope, not enchanted. Maybe I can have a word with the new master about some renovation. Nothing some quick wand work would'nt fix.'_

Moving further into the hall. Sirius's gaze meets something not seen since his days alive."FAWKES, I can't believe it. How long has it been, Have you seen Harry. Do you know If he survived?"

_'Yes Sirius, It has been too long. As for your Godson...Well you will just have to see for yourself'_

Behind the old schoolmaster's former familiar, there stood a young boy about 7 or 8 years old. Clad in a blue high collared long sleave shirt bearing a logo that looked like a ping-pong paddle, with white shorts completing his choice of dress. The child in question was sitting on the ground with some very familiar items scattered around him.

_'Sasuke-kun'_

At the mentioning of the child named Sasuke (That sounds oddly asian maybe japanese) turned to see the latest visiter. Still wearing the odd looking suit that he died in. The first thing that Sirius noticed about his appearence was that the hair was black, almost jet that looked like a duck's behind. Then it was his eyes.

Eyes that seem to switch between great loss and small amounts of joy and relief. Then a word was muttered under his breath, something that sounded like shananigan. The eyes that reminded him of a certain greasy potions master and hardened misanthropic bastard. The 2 onyx orbs suddenly come to life changed to a deep crimson. The sudden change is enough to stir long lost feelings of loss and despair.

"He looks grey?"

_'What do you mean by that, Sasuke-kun'_

"When I saw you with my sharingan on it looked like chaotic fire, Like looking at the sun directly. But Tenro looks flat and lifeless, The flow is still there but its slightly smouldering embers compaired to your full blown blaze"

_'That is because Sirius is dead, The spirit you called back to help you out.'_

At the mention of him, Sirius Black. Master Prankster extrodanair and the looks of the Muraders. Being not dead but looking flat, grey and dull. He spoke.

"I will have you know that I may be a lot of things but dull is not one of them, Prongs and Myself were THE party at Hogwarts. Our post game after parties were the stuff of ledgend."

"That may be so but nothing escapes the Sharingan"

"What do you mean by that anyway, Sharingan"

_'Its a Kekkei Genkai, similar concept as the Mahoutsukai's Hebi no Koe'_

"Hebi no Koe, Now your not making any sence"

_'Sirius, Think Parcelmouth or the gift of magic itself'_

Eyes widening With this new information, Sirius beings to pace about the meeting hall, Stopping suddenly turning.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, this Sharingan is something that all members of your family were able to use"

At the mention of family Sasuke changed, gone from his face was the small found glimmer of relief. Only to be replaced by a deep sorrow and burning revenge.

"You don't know how right you are about that remark. Were able to use." Stopping suddenly as unshed tears threatend to take over. Noticing the change in his human, Housenka begins to trill a soft soothing tone of comfert. Taking a deep breath Sasuke continues.

"Not 3 weeks ago my entire clan, Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, Grandparents. Even my own Mother and Father were cut down simply because my brother felt the need to test his own capacity for killing. Then when I disovered the scene of the Massacre. Itachi, the brother I looked up too, The one I wanted to surpass performed the unspeakable on me"

Something about Sasuke's outburst tore at Sirius's heartstrings _'Not the Crucio, Anything but the Crucio'_

"Tsukiyomi" Sirius opened his mouth to quiry but The old familiar cut him off.

_'Sirius, The Lunar Reader of the Kaleidoscope Mirror Wheel Eye is an illusion so strong that the target is locked inside there own mind for 72 hrs straight. That is 3 days of unending torture measured in seconds that is at the discression of the wielder. Even with his prodigious skills of Occulmency. Albus would be hard pressed to resist such a mental onslaught. And because of this terrible attrosity, You are here today'_

In one word, Sirius was floored. Sasuke looked like a fairly plesent child. Who at the moment was carrying something that reminded him of his own childhood on the knee of Walberga Black. The memories of growing up in Grimmuld Place still haunted him. Making a solemn vow, The godfather decided to do what was needed to keep the smile Sasuke's face. But there was some odd familiarity that Sasuke held. The Black mop of untaimable hair, Dorea's trademark pale skintone, and the eyes that seem to crave for nothing but a sense of normality.

"Harry?"

Sasuke, upon hearing this closed his eyes and took a breath, preparing to finish the story. "I'm afraid that the Tsukiyomi had an unexpected side effect, In a past life I was Potaa Harii and It would seem that I gained more than just his memories and experiances and well". Pausing suddenly to prepare himself for the inevitable truth.

"Harry. Do you mean to tell me that your a wiza-"

"Yes, I am a mahoutsukai, But it is all meaningless, I have is just memories to and no real experiance to draw from. But my name is Uchiha Sasuke"

"So your first name here is Uchiha"

"No Uchiha is my last name"

"Uchiha?"

"My clan name, Uchiha Sasuke, The thing on my back is the clan crest, You might as well call me Sasuke-kun. But in return instead of Siriisu, I will call you Tenro because it sounds native and woun't look out of place if someone is evesdroping"

"What does the word Tenro mean"

_'Simply put Sirius it means Heavenly Hound'_

Thinking out aloud Sirius remarked, "If this is the suposed to be Heaven, Where are all the loose women and booze"

"Oh great, just what Konoha needed, More perverts"

"Well Sasuke, i might be able to help you with that, I mean back when I was alive I was an Auror, Dark wizard Hunter and a decent one at that. But..."

"But what Tenro-jisan"

As an Auror, Sirius was pretty good at reading people. And there was something burried in the back of Sasuke. The potential for a great darkenss, It was there In Harry as well. But the difference was that Harry had a solid group of friends for him to rely on, But it sounded like this reincarnation had nothing but an old familiar and a dead prankster. And the last thing this existance needed was the Master of Death going dark.

"Let it go for now, the path of revenge. It nearly ruined me. Cost me 13 years of life and cost my godson his innocence. I was never there for him to help out and guide him. As nice as they wore The Weasleys were probably taking full advantage of him, The whole wizarding world held him up as some sort of messiah. Harry only wanted to be seen as he saw himself. Just Harry but everyone wanted him to be what they wanted and no one even asked what he wanted." Hanging his head in shame Sirius admitted "And that is something that I'm Guilty of as well."

"Sort of like how everyone see's me as this village's only saviour. Like me, Uchiha Sasuke is the 2nd coming of the Rikudo Sennin. Stupid civilians." Taking a pause to gather his thoughts. "Tenro, I remember you saw yourself as something as a ladies man. Well get this, Here I am feeling like 17 but physically going on 8 and I already have my own love-cult"

Replying with a smirk, "Thats my Pronslet, Chip of the old dogfathers block, Also who is this Rikudo Sennin".

'_The Rikudo Sennin or Sage of the 6 Paths if you will was a near mythic figure to those who use chakra. Think of comparing him to how the Wizarding World revered Merlin. From what Sasuke has learned of him and is History he was devoted to great peace for all. __I feel that if the Sage and Albus had ever met It would have been a very interesting conversation indeed__'_

Sirius was kind of in awe of the images that Fawkes's impathic link was sending him. _'Just like Merlin, Indeed'_

Drawing him out of his stupour of this new information it was Sasuke who spoke up next.

"No Tenro, Its not. I can't even train with out being stalked. I know a shinobi should used to be persued but its like there all on triple strength Amortentia. Its almost as if they don't care about being a strong kunoichi. All they care about is do I like girls with long or short hair. I mean the Rikudo Sennin would probably see the humour in it "

An expression of disbelief flooded Sirus's face. Reminising about his own school days with James & Harry's affliction of the desire of the female form. But some of what Sasuke had said given Sirius something to mull over.

_'Just what is he on about. What is a Shinobi & Kunoichi for that matter and why does he call me Tenro for that matter...'_

"Sasuke, I'm a little confused over some of the things you said there. Like what is a Shinobi and a Kunoichi for that matter. Also why do you call me Tenro?"

The recently awakened shishou no shinigami thought about Sirius's question for a moment.

"This is a Ninja Village. With the local population being made up of Ninja who use chakra and Civilians who do not. Its a similar sociatal make up between those with Mahou and those with out in in Your's and Harii's past life"

Sirius knoded and motioned for Sasuke to Continue

"Shinobi & Kunoichi are basicly gender terms for male and female ninja. Similiar to how the terms 'Wizardo"

and 'Wichu' apply to male and female Mahoutsukai."

Before Sirius could even ask, the Mythic avain used his empathic link to answer Sirius's questions of What is Chakra and How is it different to Magic:-

_Chakra is made from a mix of Shintai (Physical) energy present in every cell of the body gained from training, excercise, Saishin (Spritual) energy derived from the mind's consciousness tha can be increased through studying, meditation & experience._

_Mahou can be defined as bloodline limit can be described as the ability to wield a transcendental force that allows the wielder reshape reality as they see fit. This transcendental force is made up of Yen, Yang & Sen Chakra. Users take in amounts of Sen or natural energy and use yin or dark/mental energy to shape it. It also requires amounts of yang or light/physical energy to aid in the concentration of the shaping/manipulating._

Sirius now found him self sitting down on the raised dais mulling over everything he had herd so far.

It was Sasuke clearing this throat that snapped the dead dog dather out of his musings _'Better shelve the introspection for another time, Something tells me that all of this will need a more deep introspection later'_

"I also have someone watching over me, probably on the Hokage's orders either to make sure I'm safe or to make sure that no one else tries to abduct me."

Furrowing his brow in confusion, Sirius asked another question "Why would anyone want to abduct you"

It was at this time that Fawkes spoke up to contribute_. 'Sirius, It is concerning his Bloodline Limit. You see having one allows its user to accomplish amazing tasks often having one can tip the scales of balence in times on conflict. Also having one can allow others who desire it a means to study it, looking for ways to counter it.'_

"I remember something I overherd my Father comment on. It was about 2 maybe 3 years ago when the Hyuga clan Heiress was abducted by a visiting deligation from Kumogakure no Sato" (Village Hidden in the Clouds). They would have kept her locked up, studying her night and day working out how her clan bloodline limit, The Byakugan works. Then as soon as she was old enough she would have been entered into a selective breeding program so that any offspring she had would have the bloodline limit and any other special gifts that come from the other parent"

Sirius thought on what he was hearing. If these so called 'Inherited traits' were worth stealing the innocence of a young clan hairess for nothing than an overated broodmare & if the reincarnation of his godson had a number of them then he would definately need to instruct the massacre survivor in how to defend himself.

"Sasuke, I just decided something. We are going to help eachother out". Sasuke looked on as 'Tenro' explained himself. "I take it that any enemy would not be expecting you to draw a wand and start hexing" Noticing that Sasuke nodding his head in agreement, Tenro continued. "What I will be doing is helping you get back to your old form with magic. I know how you feel and I would not wish it on my own worst enemey. But in return I want you to let be a stand-in dogfather. If you need advice on anything from pranking to avoiding the love-cult because it would help out my own soul to make the time lost to Harry."

The icy cold mask of non-emotion had long since evaporated. It was something that Sasuke had been wanting to hear since the fraternal induced hell began. There had been alot of offers for what the ledgeondary avian the long deaceased dogfather were offering. But what set them apart is that they were both sincere in there offers. Where the other more prominant clans saw him as a means to there own reinforcment of status. The new introductions of a date that typically haunted his past life were anything but.

All Sasuke could reply was a chocked out thankyou drowned in tears of both relief that his life was'nt so dark and joy that he would'nt be alone anymore. Housenka antisipating his human's oncoming emotional torrent began trilling notes of calming reasurance deigned to gradually reduce the emotions back to neutral.

_'Sasuke I feel it is about time to learn your first spell'_

Taking a breath of pure relief mixed with intregue & excitement, Sasuke responded.

"What sort of Mahoujutsu (Magical Technique) would I be learning Housenka."

_'A simple Reparo charm'_

On the mention of the spell in particular. Sasuke's mind was racing in a storm of recollection. Thinking back to that time on the train where his first best friend fixed his glasses.

"I remember that being used and I remember the first jutsu we learned at the Mahou-gakuen (Magic School), It was the one where the wandtip lit up like a light. But I am wondering why you want me to start learning with that"

_'Simply put, your Holly & Phoenix wand will need repairing, It will be a everyday use wand while you are reorentating yourself with magic'_

Curious and confused Sasuke asked a simple question that had been on his mind since first meeting Housenka.

"What is the difference between the Holly & Phoenix & the Elder Wand"

_'That simply put is how much power a single wand can handle. Picture it like this._

_The wand that Harry recieved from Olivander acts like an extention of his own self, It is only as powerful as he is while the Elder wand is able to have a greater ammount of magic moving through it without the limitations of the wizard in question.'_

"So it is like the difference between myself as an academy student and as someone who is a kage level shinobi."

_'Yes, That is a very astute answer Sasuke'_

_"_So what is next_"_

It was at this juncture that Sirius who stood from his spot on the raised dais and started to feel around in his suit for his old companion. 13 inch Dogwood & Cerberus Heartstring core. Glad that it had the sense to follow him through the Veil. He could feel the sentiments of his master and tingled back as to say _'Bout time you lazy bum, lets show young Mr Cheaty-Eyes over there exactly how the Best of Black does it'._

Sirius motioned Sasuke to follow him as he moved into a more open part of the meeting space

"Glad I still have this, Because it will make it far easier to teach you and your eyes will speed up the process & I take it that the Sharingan can copy about anything"

All Sasuke could knod with antispation. Part of being a strong Shinobi was about learning new techqunices and this could come in handy if he was in the field or on a tight schedule and did'nt time to fix it.

"First thing to do is give the wand a test flick, all that does is dip into your magic and channel it along the tip"

Placeing his hands into a simple ram seal and intoning the name of the eyes that could see the truth of all creation. His eyes opened to reveal there fimilar deep crimson with a single comma like mark orbiting arond the iris. Showing that he was ready, Sirius Continued.

"Now basicly all that is needed is to grip the handle and let your wrist do all the work". His newold dogfather did as he had just uttered and his wand tip exploded it to a firework of rich scarlett & blooming golden like hues.

All Sasuke could do was stand there slack jawed as if seeing a fireworks festival for the first time.

''That was completely awesome, I caught everything. Every single speck of Mahou, each with its own intencity and hue. And I Take it that this is only the starting point.

"That's right kiddo, seeing you smile makes this old dog feel not so old again, So do I still look as you put it 'looks flat and lifeless' Sasuke"

Hanging his head in a sign of defeat he responded "Hai Tenro-jii san".

"Don't feel so bad about it Pup, how bout you try"

Responding with a grin, Sasuke set his face with grim determination. As readied the Elder Wand for his test flick. Sencing the intent of its new master, the Elder Wand acted in a similiar fashion. Where Sirius's Dogwood-and-Cerberus Heartstring left a bloom of coloured lights that signified the House of Courage & Valour. Sasuke's was 3 distinct coulors, A Deep Crimson that almost matched his Sharingan and the gunbei on his back. A Fire like gold that was almost a match for his new familiar. All the while it was bisceted by an almost peircing emerald that reminded Sasuke of the memories of hie eyes in his former life.

His only responce that was made up of everything had experianced during the cource of the evening could be summed up in 3 single words

"I LOVE MAHOU!"

_'Very impressive Sasuke-kun, Now it would be benificial for you to fix your Everyday wand because __as strong as you are I am sure that everything has left you rather drained emotionally for this evening._

_"_Pup As much as I hate to ruin your fun, Fawks has a Point. It is getting late & Im sure that you could use a good nights sleep, There is always tomorrow_"_

They both had a point, he knew they were both right in there remarks and Sasuke knew that he only had enough chakra for one further activation.

Sighing as he admited defeat."Ok, you win lets make his quick but don't think that its time to go easy."

"Now now that we now the wand works for you All you need to is role your wrist counter clockwise from 9 through to 6 whilst saying a nice clear 'reh'. From there send it up diagonally on a 50 degree angle towards 3 with a good strong sounding 'PAH', then sending the wand tip back horozontally across towards 9 with a nice clear 'roh'. From there point the wand at the target and the magic will do the rest."

This was satisfying for Sasuke to hear . _'If Mahou was easy then it would not be worth doing, It will probably take the same ammount of focus, effort and disipline to fully master'_

Reactivating his kekkei genkai. Siruis took that as a cue to follow his own intructions. Intoning the mending charm's activation phrase, Sasuke showed the others in the hall the potental power of the marrying of the Sharingan and Mahou can accomplish. Before he new it. The wand that had served him in a previous life as Harry was waiting to for its new owner to claim him.

_'That was very will done, Sasuke. It will take some time and effort but you will be more the able to start hexing before too long'_

"Thank you Tenro, Housenka."

"Too good Pup, I was wondering if you would mind it I wandered round town to get my bearings"

Sasuke gave a tired knod it responds.

_'Sasuke, gather the Hallows, The Sword of Gryffindor and your Holly-and-Phoenix into the mokeskin pouch and I will flash you back to your apartment'_

_~Mahou de Umarekawari~_

With that all said and done a few things happened simultaneously. The Anti-Observation ward fell back into the pictoglyph. The Kage Bunshin that was watching this happen observed something that could only be described as a large spectoral hound leave the shrine in the direction of town. Then when the Shrine grounds were silent again, a small rodent made of ink scurried off to inform its master of its findings.

Fawkes or as his new owner refered to him as Housenka watched on as the ANBU known as hound watched the strange firebird watch his mark.

There was only one thought shared between them.

_'Hatake Kakashi, fear not and be guilty no more. I am not a threat towards Uchiha Sasuke, Konohagakure no Sato or the Will of Fire. And there will be a meeting between the Hokage, Sasuke and myself, You need not worry about his wellbeing on this evening I will make sure that he sleeps well'_

This was enough to draw Kakashi away from his poorly written smut and give a small nod of recognition and disappeared in a puff of smoke to report in.

* * *

_**(A/N :- This is part of something I Have been working on lately and I just wanted to upload something that would help me work out If my idea has any merit. As it stands now I have about 80 percent of Part One aka everything shown in the First Part of the Anime before that god awful pointless filler. I have a few ideas for scenes in my head at the moment for the Shippuden part of this aka Part 2 & I have an idea for the bridge chapter or chapters that I don't think Has been done before, If it has and I hav'nt read it then Great minds think alike. Feel free to leave a review and keep an eye out for when the proper first chapter is finished sometime in the near future.)**_

_**(A/N 2:- I cleaned up the dialog and did a little formatting and annotation. Added Ghost!Sirius into the mix. What I would like to see is some more contructive reviews not to be the sort of writer that trades reviews for uploads. Its more about wether a case of what i'm doing right, what needs fixing and what could be improved)**_

_**Kind Regards, LoneWolfAndCub**_


End file.
